This will be the first Gordon Research Conference on Cell and Molecular Biology of Myogenesis. The specification of myogenic call lineages is currently being studied at many levels, ranging from classical genetic approaches to cell culture differentiation systems. The discovery of myogenic regulatory genes has revolutionized our thinking about muscle development and this conference will draw heavily from this rapidly moving area. In addition, major advances have been made with regard to identifying the molecular defects of a number of diseases of muscle. The identification of the genes responsible for the phenotypes seen in abnormal muscle will also advance our knowledge of normal muscle development. We hope to highlight the progress being made in dissection of several muscle diseases with particular focus on questions of gene versus cell therapy. This conference will bring together investigators from the disciplines of genetics, cell and molecular biology, and will include approximately 25 formal presentations by invited speakers with an emphasis on active discussion sessions. Attendees will be encouraged to present posters of their work and one session will be devoted to poster discussion. The sessions will be focussed on the following topics: I. Stems cells and Muscle Differentiation, II. Mechanisms of Myogenic Determination, III. Growth Factors and Muscle Development, IV. Nerve-Muscle Interactions, V. Muscle Gene Regulation, VI. Genetics of Myofibrillogenesis, VII. Human Muscle Genetic Disease, VIII. Poster Review, IX. Animal Models of Muscle Disease and Genetic Therapy.